Cosmoglotta B 002 (april-may-junio 1935)
Cosmoglotta B 002 (apr-may-jun 1935) COSMOGLOTTA-INFORMATIONES Numeró 2 April-May-Junio 1935. Apari durant chascun trimestre quam suplement a Cosmoglotta printat Redaction e Administration: Occidental-Buró, CHAPELLE (Vaud), Svissia. Precie de abonnament, junt con Cosmoglotta, por 1935: Fr. 3,50 sviss. AVISE. Pro Cosmoglotta-Informationes have solmen un caractere informativ, que in consequentie it ne posse esser utilisat por li propaganda, e que de altri parti it es editet in númere restrictet, noi invia solmen *un* exemplare a chascun abonnate, mem al duplic abonnates. Tamen, si alcunes ex ti ultimes posse utilisar li 3 exemplares e desira reciver les, ples demandar ti numerós al administration. REDACTION DE COSMOGLOTTA Ho-annu noi va provar un suggestion fat de pluri láteres; noi va consacrar chascun del 4 numerós de Cosmoglotta a un tema special: Li nr. de may-junio ha esset consacrat al scientie e geografie Li nr. de julí-august va esser consacrat al linguistica e interling. Li nr. de sept.-octobre va esser consacrat al comercie Li nr. de nov.-dec. va esser consacrat al education e docentie De chascun numeró un cert númere de exemplares va esser distribuet in li circules respectivmen scientic, linguistic, comercial, education por far conosser li grand possibilitás de adaptation de nor lingue in li divers dominias. Nor letores es petit inviar strax al redaction sive articules relativ al centres de interesse indicat supra, sive adresses de persones, firmas o institutiones, quel vell esser interessat por nor proxim numerós special. In li proxim annu, noi intente tractar successivmen altri temas quam arte, musica, sport, bell litteratura, etimologie, historie, etc. si ni nov forme plese a nor letores. Ples comunicar nos vor apreciation. ORTOGRAFIE Omni lingues, mem li lingues international presenta alcun casus de duplic formes. Tamen noi pensa plu bon evitar les max possibil in Occidental por ne trublar li nov adeptes. Por ne obligar nos corecter li manuscrites noi peti nor corespondentes usar li sequent formes sublineat e evitar paroles inter parenteses: til (till) - ili (illi) - comensar (commencear) - imens (immens) - max (maxim) - vez (vece) - brochura (brochur) - pleser (placer) - plesura (plesur) - detalie (detail) - suffixe -aya (aila o al'a) - interess-er (interessar) pro interessiv. Forsan li Academie va discusser pri li superior casus e selecter. Ma til un decision oficial, noi opine necessi contentar nos per un sol form por evitar hesitationes. It es recomendat preferer li simplicitá do evitar li duplic lítteres ta u li internationalitá ne postula les, anc preferer f a ph, t a th. Ex. Crestomatie e ne chrestomathie; ortografie e ne orthographie, etc. GERALD A. MOORE † Noi have li dolore informar nor letores pri li morte subit de nor devoet colaborator Gerald A. Moore in London. Sr. Beer, del anglés Occidental Association informat nos pri ti trist nova per un extract de un anglés jurnal relatent que: "Li "coroner" de Paddington" apertet un inqueste pri li morte de Gerald Allen Moore, in li etá de 48 annus, bank-director, quel morit pos 5 dies de ínconscientie, pro har absorptet un drogue contra ínsomnie". Ti drogue nominat in anglés "dial", quel on posse obtener sin medicinal permission che omni apotecos, es considerat quam tre dangeros del jurnale anglés e ti-ci peti li guvernamentes interdir strax su usation. -11- Adver sr. Moore hat scrit nos quelc semanes ante su morte que il sufret pro maladie de cordie, ma noi nequande suposit que il vell morir tam rapidmen. NOR COIDEALISTES VIAGEA Li redactor de Cosmoglotta va viagear in august a Bruxelles, passante tra Paris. Is va esser li 4 e li 18 august in Paris, li 11 in Antwerpen e li 17 in Ostende. Li coidealistes quel posse esser in ti locos in li date indicat, por conversar un o du hores con le es petit strax scrir al sequent adresse: R. Berger, Prof., MORGES (Svissia) Nor coidealist J. Ritter, Casella postale 55, CHIASSO (Svissia), scri nos que il intente far pos li 15 august li sequent viage: Chiasso - München - Wien - Budapest - Belgrad - Sofia - Istanbul - Athen - Belgrad - Zagreb - Trieste - Chiasso. Li coidealistes quel desira arangear con le rendevú es petit scrir al supra adresse. DISCOS. Sr. Dr. Blomé de Kristinehamn (Svedia) fat graver un nov disco in Occidental. Li audition fat in Svissia monstrat se excellent. It pruvat que null diferentie de pronunciation existe inter li parlantes de Occ. in li diferent landes. CORESPONDENTIE. Noi peti omni nor corespondentes inviar nos, si possibil un copie del interessant lettres quel ili scri a altri coidealistes. In futur, noi va publicar extractes ex ili, quande noi va judicar to util a nor letores. CARTE DE MEMBRE DEL OCCIDENTAL-UNION. Noi signala li existentie del Carte de membre del Occidental-Union. Noi peti li landal federationes comendar it al sede del Union: Ehamgasse Wien XI (Austria). SOCIETÉ DE GARANTES. Li membres del societé de garantes recivet li extracte de contos por Cosmoglotta 1934, con li budgete por 1935. Vi li duesim liste de garantes: 24. H.D. Akerman, LONDON (Anglia) 38.39. sv. Fr. 20.-- 25 J. Podobsky, BAKOV (Tchecoslovakia) 40 sv. Fr. 10.-- 26. M. den Outer, DEN HAAG (Nederland) 41 sv. Fr. 10.-- 27. Ch. Kemp, SWANSEA (Anglia) 42 sv. Fr. 20.-- Sincer mersí! Noi memora que por devenir membre del societé de garantes it es necessi subscrir adminim un partede Fr. 10.-- sviss. Tis qui ja payat lor abonnament a Cosmoglotta posse completar lor payament por atinger Fr. 10.-. Ili va reciver 3 exemplares de chascun numeró de Cosmoglotta. DONATIONES A COSMOGLOTTA. Sr. Weinberg (Toulon) Fr. 1.50; Willy Mildebrath (Bernau) Fr. 7.-; J. Ritter (Chiasso) Fr. 1.50; M. Martinet (Rouen) Fr. 0,50; W. Gilbert (Savonnières) Fr. 2.-; J. Quensel (Günthersleben ü/Gotha) Fr. 6.-; Dr. W. Klimaszewski (München) Fr. 2.50; Sra Dave Morris (Bruxelles) Fr. 4.50; Dr. H. Nidecker (Basel) Fr. 5.-; sr. G.A. Moore (London) Fr. 7.80. Calid mersí a omnes! NE DESTRUCTE LI CADERNES DE COSMOGLOTTA !! Si vu ne desira conservar old o recent numerós de Cosmoglotta, NE COMBUSTE LES, in contrari, REINVIA LES al administration por completar nor colectiones. Sempre on demanda nos ancian annu-colectiones e pluri es regretabilmen exhaustet. In ultim témpor un de nor abonnates ne hesitat payar Fr. 15.- sviss por un annu-colection nu exhaustet. In futur li precies va ancor augmentar. Sr. J. Svec, 2 Skroupova, PRAHA (Tchecoslovakia), sercha li sequent numerós de Kosmoglott: 1923/nr. 1, 6/18/; 1924: nr. 5/23/, 6/24; 1925: nr. 5/29. Sr. Dr. H. Nidecker, Postfach 193, BASEL 1 (Svissia) sercha li numerós 44-50 de Cosmoglotta. Ples far ofertas a ti coidealistes! -12- METODES DE PROPAGANDA POR OCCIDENTAL On nu posse asserter con maximal certitá que Occidental es identic con li definitiv form del mundlingue. Ma it quasi floreat quam un violette in ocult til nu, e noi deve deliberar pri li max apt metodes de propaganda. Nor forties es tre debil in ti—ci témpore de un paralisant crise. Noi ne deve secuer li fals metodes de nor precessores; noi deve usar nor debil forties con cuidosi economie. Noi ne posse expectar que un ínpartial comité va electer li max bon sistema e introducter it oficialmen; un bon propaganda es índispensabil. Si noi recruta interessates queles ocupa se solmen superficialmen pri Occidental sin aprender e usar it, to es totalmen sin valore, e un tal efecte de nor propaganda vell esser egal a ti de Espo, de quel solmen li nómine es difuset. To vell esser un dissipation de nor forties e moné. No, noi deve restricter nos exclusivmen a recrutar activ Occidentalistes, to es homes queles ocupa se intensivmen pri li cose, aprende Occidental, abonna nor revúes e usa Occidental in lor corespondentie. Ma u trovar tal homes ?? Certmen li percentage de homes interessabil por li international lingue es minimal. It es conosset que li grand majorité de ti homes queles alquande ha comensat aprender Espo, bentost abandona li cose. Evidentmen un persistent interesse por li mundlingue presupposi un grand idealisme in combination con un cert special capacitá e inclination al studie de foren lingues. It es un íncontestabil facte que omni serios mundlinguistes save pluri vivent lingues; ili es poliglott. Do inter li poliglottes on va trovar con li max bon resultate ti rar homes inclinat a aprender Occidental ! Forsan on va objecter me que to es un paradox, pro que on supposi que li poliglottes senti minu fortmen li beson de un mundlingue quam li monoglottes. Ma 1) just li polyglottes save que mem li apprension de 3 o 4 foren lingues ne posse soluer li problema del international lingue, e 2) ci it es por nos principalmen ne li tache satisfar un beson ma trovar homes inclinat ocupar se ye su plesur pri li cose ! Adver forsan inter 100 poliglottes on va trovar solmen un con mundlinguistic inclination e li necessi idealisme; ma si on recruta inter li monoglottes, on va trovar un valorosi mundlinguist ne mem inter 100'000!! Do, benque it sembla esser paradox: noi deve concentrar nor propaganda exclusivmen al poliglottes! ! Adplu to have li avantage que avan ili noi ne besona polemisar contra Espo ; un poliglott hom vide strax li superioritá de Occidental. Adplu quelccos pri nor medies de propaganda. Ili deve esser adapta tal facte que it es tre desfacil atraer interesse por li mundlingue. Si li apetite deve "venir durante li manjada", alminu li introduction del menú deve esser apartmen savurosi. Por to noi deve presentar a ti persones, queles sembla nos interessabil, un textu quel demonstra immediatmen li practic profit del cose. Por to it sembla me util demonstrar specimenes de international corespondentie, sive in original, sive fictet tal specimenes, printat sur un folie de propaganda, quel contene anc litteratura, indicationes pri nor organisation, etc. Yo ha composit quelc tal fictet specimenes de international corespondentie, por ex. inter detectives, patent—avocates, aviatores, turistes, filatelistes, radio—amatores, etc. Ma yo besona ancor quelc altri tal specimenes, por ex. pri sport, astronomie, generalmen divers species de scientie e tecnica. Li textus ne deve esser tro long, e ili ne deve contener tro mult special expressiones íncomprensibil a altri letores. Adplu on deve cuidar que ili mey contener max mult possibil total—international paroles. Ye ti ocasion, yo questiona: per quel lingue li sportmannes (e sport—féminas) conversa ye lor international arrangeamentes ? Tal arangeamentes nu es tam sovent, que on vell imaginar que alqual sport-pidgin ha format se? Un simil question posi se pri li aviatores. Certmen ta vell esser un bon ocasion demonstrar li usabilitá de Occ, ma noi ne ancor have li necessi special términos por sport etc., e to vell esser urgent plenar li lacune. Qui de nor coidealistes ocupa se pri sport? Qui pri aviation? Dr. Reipers(?) -13- LI QUESTION DEL INSIGNE Sr. Quensel de Günthersleben, por li German Occidental federation vota por li insigne de coidealist Haller (prop. nr. 1, v. Cgta-Inf. nr.1) Sr. Ilmari Federn de Köbenhavn scri: Yo subtene li opinion de Lindström-Berggren: tilde con circul; metall e color del funde es de minor importantie. (Si on abstrae de Coréa, it have null similes in li munde, e in Coréa li colores es plu important; che Occ. it vell esser solmen li lineas) Ti emblema have un clar interpretation: Li circul es li munde; li tilde li lingue. Por usation sur flaggas támen un funde recomenda se. On posse recomendar nigri sur yelb, ma lassar libertá modificar li funde secun gustas national. Sr. Englöf de Varmsätra (Svedia) proposi: Un turre de Babel. Laboreros ocupat destructer li turre e jettar li lápides sur li suol. To vell significar li desir retrovenir a un uniformitá linguistic. Remarca del redactor: Li dessin vell esser tro complicat, presc un pictura. Noi deve far memorar que li emblema deve esser un signe e ne un scene. Ples vider li flaggas de omni nationes. Sr. J. Podobsky, Tchecoslovakia. Yo considera li astre quam li max apt insigne. Yo ne consenti con li esperantistic aurin pentacle; li astre con six radies ha usat ido. Yo pensa que nor insigne deve aportar alcos nov. Mi proposition es ergo: un astre con 8 angules. 4 angules es aurin, ili indica li 4 mund-directiones. 4 angules es argentin, ili indica li 4 secundari directiones. In li medie de ti ott-angul astre es un micri planiglobe con li tilde, proposit del Oc.c Union. Mi proposition satisfa omni quin punctus de postulationes de sr Lindström. Sr. C.J. Boon, Brussel. Pos li articules in Cosmoglotta e Cosmgl.-Infor., yo trova plu simpatic li proposit insigne nr. 2... ma yo proposi ancor un micri ma important adjuntion. "Occidental esset publicat de Prof. E. de Wahl in 1922. It ha monstrat nos que li vocabularium del grand lingues de civilisation posse esser regularisat per un sistema de derivation admirabilmen simplic, sin arbitrari formes, sin inventet regules". Pro to Occidental es un excellent combination de naturalitá e regularitá. Ti du caracteres merita esser expresset in li insigne e yo proposi representar ti du atributes per li equigambi rect-triangul sur li diametre de un circul. Li equigambie expresse que li naturalitá e li regularitá esset tractat con egal cuidas per sr. de Wahl. Nu, quam li piramides de Egiptia defiat li secules pro lor soliditá, talmen li harmonie inter li naturalitá e li regularitá, quam fundamental simbol de soliditá, va dar a Occidental li superioritá quam lingue international. Li piramides in li insigne es do li simbol del soliditá de nor lingue auxiliari. Un tal insigne, totmen geometric, bon visibil e harmonic es ancor plu interpretativ e simbolic, totmen in conexion con li sole inclinant vers li occidente in li mare, quam universal simbol del occidental lingues. Sr. William Gilbert, Savonnières (Francia): Pos examination del divers projectes e argumentes, yo conclude sam quam sr. Haller de Meiringen, ad-saver: por adoption del sole sur li mare quam emblema. Li tilde (fig. 1) proposit del centrale de Vienna in Cgta nr. 92 have plur desavantages: 1. It es poc decorativ. 2. It es simplificat til exageration e deveni ínsignificant. -14- Li insigne editet de Vienna in 1929 (fig. 2 in Cgta 92) sembla esser li max bell e bon projecte til nu presentat, ma yo opine que on deve absolut adjunter - sin alcun abreviation - "Lingue international OCCIDENTAL" in micrissim lítteres, "Occidental" essent scrit per lítteres un poc plu gross quam li du altri paroles. Nor insigne ne deve esser un rébus - it deve esser practic, sam quam Occidental. Pro to, it deve anc esser bell, e li emblema del fig. 2 es in sam témpor decorativ e vermen simplic. In concurrentie con li propositiones de sr. Haller (fig. 1 e 2 in Cgta-Inf. nr. 1), yo presenta li sequent projecte, quel sembla me plu harmoniosi pro su inscritiones plu reductet e diferentmen plazzat. Li periferie es un poc ovalisat. Li interiore es rond. Ti insigne mey esser solmen in du colores, o mem sin fund, quo vell far it apt quam broche, pingle, cravatt-agullie (secun li excellent opinion de sr. Lindström de Stockholm) Sr. Segerstähl, Vindeln (Svedia). Ci - quam yo crede - li futuri emblema del Occidental-movement! Motives: 1. Simplic, 2. Harmonic, 3. Totmen geometric, 4. Bon visibil, 5. Original, 6. Li tilde = lingual comunication, 7. Blanc e rubi, li max international colores, 8. Bon simboles: a) li figura es harmonic quam Occidental, b) Li unde occidentalistic va inundar e anihilar altri projectes, c) sam quam du nucleos contrastant (rubi = lucta, blanc = pace) es uniat in un bell harmonie, Occidental va uniar li contraries del munde in un bell harmonie. 9. Modern, 10. Bell. Un vez in mi infantie, yo leet pri ti figura con du nucleos. Secun ti noticie it es un old insigne chines e es nominat: "mann e fémina". Un tre bon signification! Mi esquisse, yo misset a un bon conosset firma por fabrication de insignes in Stockholm. It ha elaborat un plu precis dessin. Li precies: Esmaltat, con corone bronzin, cravatt-agullie: 500 ex., 0,65 cor. (sved), 1000 ex., 0,58 cor., 5000 ex., 0,43 cor.. Con li bord argentinat, 0,03 Kr. addit a chascun ex.; con aurin bord, 0,06 Kr. in plu. Yo ha pensat: in li futur li occistes va esser partit in tri gradus: bronzin, argentin e aurin, secun habilitá (In li sport-movement in nor land on have un tal graduation) Sr. R. Berger, Morges (Svissia) anc proposi: Sempre noi emfasa que Occidental es li aurin clave quel aperte li tresor del cultur a omnes. Esque noi ne posse simbolisar ti idé, quel es capital, per adopter precismen li clave quam insigne? Forsan noi posse adopter li ovale, quel representa li iniciale de Occidental, durant que li pezze superior es composit de du lítteres C. Talmen on obtene Occ. specie de monogramma. Anc on posse combinar li tilde e li clave. R. Berger apoya li proposition de sr. Segerstahl, ma remarca que li colores blanc e rubi ne es sat harmonic. Forsan on vell prender rubi e nigri o yelb e nigri quel es mult plu decorativ. Si on adopte 2 colores separat per un tilde on obtene un figura quel simila un rote de scruve, tre comun in li mecanica. E on deve evitar tal desagreabil suggestion. Plu bon vell esser un demí parte totalmen nigri e li altri clar. -15- Societé Occidental Stockholm: In su reunion li 6-esim may tractat li question pri un occ.-emblema. Pos long e vivaci discussion on unionat se ye sequent: Exter li practic motive it anc existe un psicologic tal por un emblema. Noi do besona un emblema. Un emblema deve representar li epoca ex quel it apari. Nor témpor postula un cert modern stil. Solmen un del proposit emblemas coresponde a ti modern stil, li proposition de sr. Pigal con li modification de sr. Lindström. Ti modification anc es fat sur li covritura del libre pri Lott. Li grandore e li largore del lineas mey esser líber ma li form deve esser fixat secun li junt figura. Li emblema deve esser aplicat sur omni occ.-litteratura. Sur li vestimentes it posse esser fat ex metalle, aure, argente, e forsan anc ex altri metalles, ma obligatorimen transparent, to es sin funde. Sr. Lindström demonstrat un tal emblema fat ex aure, e li societé decidet pri acceptation de it quam simbole provisori por Occidental. Pos diversi provas on unionat se que un diametre de 10 a 12 mm. es apti. Li societé de Stockholm desira que anc altri societés e membres mey unionar se al utilisation de ti emblema. Sr. Weinberg, Toulon (Francia) scri nos ti remarca tre just: Pri li simbol "Unde", yo opine que it es justmen un simbol "Vag"! Céterimen, tro tard, li plazza es prendet. Forsan es li dessin un poc diferent? Ya, it es mult plu bell che Philip (firma de radio-aparates) e precipue pri li sense ínfinitmen plu convenent a representar li fluctuationes del undes del radio quam li unde del L.I.?? Sr. Weinberg insiste pri su dessin del arc-in-ciel, quel simbolisa li 7 colores reunit in li color blanc, quam Occidental reuni li 7 principal lingues in un sol. Il fat du nov schemas de su proposition (fig. 1 e fig. 2). Li funde es blanc con bord blu e li dessin del arc in ciel con li radies del sole es aurin. Por far concessiones al sved coidealistes, il hat plazzat li insigne in un form circulari (fig. 2). Sr. Weinberg es oposit al globe terrestri quel simila un banal carte geografic. Ad plu ti insigne es ja adoptet de grand firma de inflammettes. Finalmen, sr. E. Berggren de Stockholm invia nos lu sequent: Sr. Segerstahl mentionat, in su lettre a vos, que il hat videt un chinesic figura simil al insigne proposit del Union. Li signification vell esser "patre e matre". Ance quelc dies yo trovat, per hasarde, in un antiquaric librería, un sexual-anatomic libre "Die Physik der Liebe" de Remy de Gourmont (Hyperionverlag, Berlin, probabilmen circa 1922) in quel esset printat un emblema simil a ti proposit de sr. Segerstahl. Sembla me de to que ti emblema ja es ocupat e vell esser max apt por societés por propagation del nativitá. Forsan li proposition de sr. de Wahl va esser max bon (ples vider Cgta-Inf. nr. 1). Ma sr. Lindström (Enskede) informa nos que li societé Occidental de Stockholm, malgré li usa de Remy de Gourmont, decidet mantener su proposition del tilde. Sr. E. de Wahl mantene su proposition: lítteres Occ. quam concentric circules. Il aconosse li consultativ valore de un votation quam nu preparat, ma sembla considerar quam max bon un decision definitiv per un congresse pos quelc annus. Il consenti a usation del tilde quam interim emblema. Ma il opine que it deve esser fort, un simbol autonom, e ne solmen un tenuissim separator de colores. -16- VOCABULARIUM CLASSIFICAT DE OCCIDENTAL Tre important es in un lingue international li aprension del vocabularium. On posse mem dir que li vocabularium es li sol desfacilitá a victer, nam generalmen li grammatica es reductet a quelc regules quel on aprende in poc hores. E tam long quam li usator es obligat recurrer sempre al dictionarium por parlar o scrir, il ne possede li lingue, il balbutia it. Qualmen aprender li vocabularium de Occidental por haver in su memorie li parol quel on sercha? Esque it existe ja un metode quel da bon resultates? Pos li serchas e experienties del scientistes pri li memorie, on save hodie que li paroles es memorat, e evoca se reciprocmen secun li aproximation de sense. Quande por exemple on vole retrovar li parol agre, on evoca rapidmen li image del rure e paroles quam suol, país, prate, land es evocat presc in sam témpor. Curtmen dit li paroles es gruppat in li memorie secun li sense, li unes auxilia li evocation del altres: por docer li vocabularium al infantes, on deve gruppar li paroles secun li branches e secun li centre de interesse. Pro li sam cause, on desconsilia li studie de un lingue per foliettar un dictionarium. In un dictionarium li paroles es rangeat in hasard del sense; in it es trovabil por exemple successivmen borges, boxar, box, boicott, paroles inter queles existe null relation de sense. Li memorie, in facte, posse rarmen utilisar lor relation de son. E tamen, por studiar li vocabularium de Occidental existe til nu presc solmen dictionariums, quel es adver índispensabil por li traduction, ma ínapt por nor scope. Li "Manuale de conversation" de de Guesnet constitue un unesim prova del metode quel noi recomanda, ma pro su micri formate it devet restar elementari. It es necessi haver in Occidental un manuale u li tot vocabularium de chascun branche es trovabil con un division in tri gruppes: nómines, adjectives, verbes. Talmen, quande un autor vole tractar quelcunc objecte, il comensa per studiar li gruppament e selecte li paroles quel il besona. To sparnia le li long e penosi labor de serchar li traduction de chascun parol in li dictionarium. In un lingue international strax comprensibil quam Occidental, it ne es necessi indicar li definition del paroles; in li pluparte del casus on divina it. Ti liste de paroles va dar al autores un precios auxilie, furniente les li tot scale de expressiones. Li studiantes qui vole rapidmen aquisiter li vocabularium de Occidental besona solmen revider plur vezes li list, sublineante li paroles ne simil in lor lingue matrin. Ja in lingues national on ha publicat tal vocabularium classificat; por exemple in francés li Dictionarium del Idés suggestet per li vocabules ha devenit índispensabil al scritores quel vole usar li parol exact. In altri lingues, on ha ja provat un ovre simil per li Delmas-libres quel da li vocabularium *usual* per frases. Al frases, noi preferet li list de paroles quel permisse citar un númere de paroles mult plu complet. Provisorimen noi indica li classification sequent de centres de interesse: Astronomie, Universe - Témpor - Terre, geografie - Fenomenes atmosferic, tempe - Minerales - Plantes - Animales - Córpor human - Sensus - Aspectes, colores, sones, gustes, sensationes - Medicina - Alimentes - Cocine - Vestimentes - Dom, meubles, utensiles - Cité - Comercie - Financie - Viages, vehicules, auto, etc. - Posta, telegraf, telefon - Radio - Mestieres - Agricultura - Instruction - Lingue, litteratura - Libre, printation, publicitá - Matematica, geometrie - Mesuras - Fisica - Chimie - Bell artes, architectura - Sculptura, pictura - Musica, Teatre, circos - Sportes e ludes, chasse, pisca, etc. - Vive social, conversation - Guvernament, justicie - Militare, guerre - Teologie - Pensada - Qualitás e defectes. - Sentimentes. Ante publicar ti vocabularium, it es necessi submisser nor manuscrite al max eminent coidealistes e principalmen al membres de CELIA e del ACADEMIE. -17- Ti qui interesse pri li redaction de ti vocabularium classificat es petit controlar e completar ti unesim listes e reinviar les al autor, sr. Prof. Ric Berger, MORGES (Svissia). UNIVERSE. Nómines: cáos, creation, creator, munde, natura, ciel, firmament, astre, globe, stelle, nebulose, constellation, via lactat, astre volant, comete, cap, caude, planete, anelle, disco, aerolite, órbite, zodiac, ecliptica, sole, radie, ascension, descension, ombre, lune, fase, crescente, pole, eclipse, horizonte, zenite, nadire, observation, observatoria, stelle vesperin, equinoctie, cosmografie, cosmologia, uranografie, mesuration, sistema, gravitation, sistema planetari, deviation, aberation, perturbation, cicle, limbe, gradu, minute, secund, equator, equatorial, longitúdine, latitúdine, azimut, apogé, perihelie, afelie, movement, planisfero, telescope, rotation. Adjectives: Universal, natural, mundan, cielan, celest, stellat, stellari, interstellari, stellut, constellat, solari, lunari, astral, sideral, filant, horizontal, ínmesurabil, interminabil, central, excentric, polari. Verbes: constellar, lucer, scintillar, brilliar, gravitar, deviar, observar, catalogar, aparir, rotar, gravitar. TÉMPORE Secul, annu, semestre, trimestre, seson, solsticie, equinoctie. Sesones: verne, estive, autun, hiverne. Mensus. januar, februar, marte, april, may, junio, julí, august, septembre, octobre, novembre, decembre. Dies del semane: lunedí, mardí, mercurdí, jovedí, venerdí, saturdí, soledí. Quel die? ante-yer, yer, hodie, deman, pos-deman, anteyan die, sequent die. Partes del die: aurora, albe, comensa del matin, matin, midí, pos-midí, vésper, crepuscul, nocte, mi-nocte - hor, minute, seconde, moment, instante. Almanac, annuarium, calendare, quotidian, dial, diari, quantesim, poc a poc, gradual, successiv, vesperal, matinal. Verbes: april-dupar, aprilar, passar li nocte, vigilar, avigilar se, matinear, albijar, blancijar. Li signes del zodiac: agno, tauro, gemello, cáncere, leon, vírgina, balancie, scorpion, sagitario, capricorn, versero, pisces. TEMPE N.: Climate, temperatura, zone, atmosfere, aere, calore, torrid, frigore, tepore, tremore, siccore, polve, humiditá, vapor, nebul, nebulositá, rosé, currente de aer, sufflada, virle, barrasc, squall, vent, zéfire, brise, tempeste, tónnere, tónner-tempe, fúlmine-tempe, mal-tempe, pluvie, diluvie, arc in ciel, grele, grelun, nive, nivun, flocc, glacie, degel, electricitá, tónner, fúlmin, vésper-rubie. A.: Calid, frigid, tepid, frisc, glacial, sicc, humid, nebulosi, pluviosi, trubli, ínpur, obscur, ínseren. V.: Caler, tremer, temperar, sufflar, ventar, tonnerar, humidar se, innebular, sudar, aclarar se, aserenar se, guttear. TERRE Punctus cardinal: Oriente, ost, sud, meridian, austral, occidente, west, septentrion, nord. Oriental, meridional, austral, occidental, septentrional, boreal. N.: terre, globe terrestri, meridian, equator, tropica, hemisfere, axe, pole, longitúdine, latitúdine, continente, suol, plató, steppe, savana, deserte, oase, coline, monte, montania, sómmite, agul de monte, látere, pede, punte, clive, valley, defilé, precipitie, declive, declivitá, rampe, strette, passage, excavation, hipogé, cripta, catacombe, rocca, abisme, abisse, glaciera, avalanche, vulcan, cratere, eruption, lava, terre-tremore, sucusse, país, region, territoria, provincia, frontiera, límite, stalagmite, stalactite, alluvie, glebe, humus, plic. A.: scarp, declivi, inclinat, terran, subterran, bass, alt, extendet. V.: Terrar, interrar, cultivar, crescer, grimpar, climbar, descender, ascender, dominar. -18- CRONICA Important avise! Por far nor cronica tam interessant e bon informat quam possibil, noi peti nor coidealistes informar nos strax pri omni evenimentes interlinguistic, successe de propaganda, insertion in li jurnales (si possibil inviar li jurnal self, con traduction del textus in Occidental), etc. Noi consilia chascun landal federation, societé o clube nominar un corespondent responsabil. Omni documentes concernent li propaganda va esser insertet strax in Cosmoglotta-Informationes. ANGLIA. Li nr. 101 de Cosmoglotta, con li response de E. de Wahl al critica del "British Esperantist" pri Occ., ha esset inviat a plur centenes de anglés esperantistes, per li cuida del administration. BULGARIA. Lettre de un Bulgar a sr. H. Jacob in Berlin. Estimat coidealist, yo ha recivet vor amabil invitation misser vos li duesim parte de mi verse intitulat Legendo, quel vu vole inserter in Progreso. Yo mersia vos pri ti invitation, ma samtemporanmen yo deve dir, que yo ne posse misser it, nam nu yo ne ocupa me tam ferventmen pri Ido quam ante un annu. To veni del simplic cause, que yo transeat a Occidental, quel es por me un mirabil solution del interlinguistic problema. Desde ti témpore, quande yo comensat studiar Occidental, yo chascun die descovrit que presc omni particularitás de Occidental es trovabil in mi lingue matrin, li bulgar. Ne lu sam yo videt in Ido, quel pro su formes inventet, fa me hesitar in li usantie del formes derivat. Durant que Ido egarda que solmen li formes primitiv es international, Occidental, in contrari, egarda anc que li formes derivat es tal. Do Occidental plu bon satisfa li principie de maximum internationalitá. Ti qualitá de Occ. fa it facilmen comprensibil de person con education secundari, ne plen de enigmas e charades, quam to noi sovente vide in Esperanto. Desde mi conossentie con li principies de Occ., yo comprendet que li lingue ne es un mecanic function, ma un psicologic processe, submisset al leges del vive. Yo vole creder, que pos un studie atentive e serios de Occidental, vu va constatar, que noi li anteyan idistes seque li via del ver progresse, transeante a un sistema quel unic da un secur garantíe a un successe real. Pleven (Bulgaria) 2.2.1935. Petro V. Dimitriev. DANIA. Sr. de Wahl in Copenhag. In su viage a prof. Jespersen in Helsingör, sr. de Wahl ha duvez passat Copenhag e restat ci quelc dies por li grand joya del ci occidentalistes. Esset ocasion deliberar linguistic e propagandistic questiones, partmen anc con prof. v. Sydow ex Lund, quel por un demí die venit e Copenhag. Li plupart del témpor esset dedicat a preciser li programma por li lexico de Occidental quel es nu in preparation. It esset decidet publicar it in du separat partes: parte I, quel deve responder al mult demandes pri vocabulariums occidental-national, va contener li ca. 1600 max frequent paroles del lingue scrit e parlat con traduction in 15 lingues: hispan, portugales, italian, francés, anglés, german, hollandés, sved, dan, russ, polonés, tchec, madyar, finn, estonian. Parte II va contener li vocabularium usual de Occidental (circa 5-6000 radicas con li usat derivationes) con explication-definitiones in Occidental self. Ye un amical té-vésper che li Occidental-Information Copenhag assistet sr. de Wahl, sr. e sra Casse, familie Federn, sra Green e nor yun occidental-pioneros Ole Green, Else e Henning Jönsson. LI presentie de nor mastro, quel generosimen dat calidmen autogrammas, fat grand impression, precipue a nor yunes, queles por unesim vez audit Occidental parlat fluentmen de un tot extrane. Noi audit canzones de divers lingues, partmen in traduction Occidental; inter les li dan himne, recitat de sr. H. Jönsson: "Ci es un land charmant; It sta con verdi rives Ye Baltic undeant. Valley alterna con collin, Su nómine es Dania, It es un land divin" Noi espera que li sejorn de sr. de Wahl in Copenhag mey har dat le li sam joya quam a nos. I. Federn. -19- FRANCIA. - Noi aprendet con tristesse li morte de nor coidealist A. Nevière in Grenoble. - Sr. F. Sonnier, in Les Abrets (lsère) Francia scri nos: Yo esset Esperantist desde 1900, Idist desde 1907 e Occidentalist solmen desde 1928. Yo mult, tro mult propagat li du unesim lingues, quo fa que yo have desfacilitás hodie in mi propaganda por Occidental. ... Yo possede omni numerós de Cosmoglotta del nr. 44 til 100 includet, quel yo leet e releet mult vez. Sempre plu fascinant Occidental plese me. Noi posse ear secur ad—avan: Occidental es li final e definitiv form del lingue international. ... Mi calid felicitationes por li articul "Li lege del dessine infantin". Yo self just obtenet antey successe con li usa del sam metode. Mi sponsa, quel es directora de scola, obtenet li sam resultate, tre remarcat de su inspector. - LE REVEIL del 15 junio e LA DEPECHE DU CENTRE editet in TOURS (Francia) publicat chascun un articul pri Occidental. Mem LE REVEIL publicat li articul *in Occidental*. Exemple a imitar! Nor sincer mersí al coidealistes Poujet e William Gilbert por lor propaganda. GERMANIA. - Der Deutsche Occidentalist "Mitteilungsblatt des Deutschen-Occidental Sprachbundes", continua aparir regularimen omni du semanes. It publicat li sequent articules desde li 15 decembre 1935: Li german Occ.-Federation marcha in li nov annu 1935. Pro quo merces japanesi tam modic? Linguistic internationalitá. Du historiettes pri Frederic li Grand. Beitragszahlung. Perdit amore. Die grammatische Struktur des Occidental. - Annualmen eveni li "Rein'schen Ferien—Kurse" (Curses perfectori durant li vacanties estival) in Jena (Thuringia) sub li protectoratu del rector del Friedrich—Schiller-Universitate. Ili eveni ho—annu quam 41. cursu del 25 julí til li 7 august in li auditorias del universitá. Exact e prompt informationes da li administratora: Sta Cl. Blomeyer, JENA, Carl Zeiss Platz 15 (Volkshaus, part.) On tracta questiones educatori, litterari, anc religios e filosofic; in ultra tales de fonetica e gimnastica. Specialmen va interessar li curses: German por extranes! Particulari arrangeamentes e excursiones sta in li programma. Li subsignate posse recomendar calidmen li institution del curses de prof. Rein (morit ante quelc annus) German Occ. Federation. Pres. J. Quensel, Günthersleben ü/Gotha, Germania. — PROHIBITION DE ESPO In Germania. Per decrete nr. 283 in li jurnal ministerial del 17 may 1935, li ministre de education del Reich *ha prohibit Esperanto*, in maniere que ti lingue nu es excludet ex omni scoles public in Germania. It es possibil que li ductores de Germania ha comprendet li nocivitá de un tal lingue por li developament cultural del german nation. Noi espera que in contrari ili va descovrir li alt valore cultural de Occidental e que ili va favorar su difusion por li successe del formation cultural del homes de nor modern civilisation. — Occidental—Conferentie in Bernau (Germania). Sr. E. de Wahl recentmen ha fat un viage tra Germania e ye ti ocasion il visitat pluri german occidentalistes e interlinguistes. Mersí al generositá e cuida de coidealist Mildebrath e de su marita, un amical conferentie de german occidentalistes posset esser arrangeat in Bernau—Berlin, ye saturdí 18 e soledí 19 may 1935. Comprensibilmen ti conferentie recivet un extraordinari importantie pro que li autor self de Occidental esset inter nos. Inter li partiprendentes esset a remarcar li coidealistes J. Quensel (pres. del German Occidental—Federation), M.A. Fritzsche de Leipzig (vice—pres. de GOF) E.K. Neumann de Dresden (secr. de GOF). Ultra to noi ne deve obliviar coid. G. Prinz de Bernburg, li coidealistes Mass e Ponnier de Berlin. In un agreabil e joyosi colectivitá li hores passat preter sin que noi remarcat con quel celeritá. Li du dies esset dedicat al discussion de linguistic e organisatori questiones sub li guidantie de sr. de Wahl. Tis qui partiprendet, nequande va obliviar ti bell hores. Li tot conferentie esset un nov exact pruva quant excellentmen Occidental functiona quam medie de intercomprension. Li sol regreta quel noi conportat de Bernau es que noi devet -20- departer tam bentost. In fine noi ne posse omisser li merites del coidealistes Mildebrath e Mass qui ínfatigabilmen creat li organisatori base de ti valorosi conferentie, Occidental vive e cresce! JAPAN. Li grammatica de Occ. in japanes lingue, quel es in preparation va esser editet del Institute por li lingue international de quel li adresse es: Kokusaigo—Kenkyusho, Daita II—784, Setagaya, TOKIO. Secun li desir de ti Institute noi indicat li precie de abonnament por Cosmoglotta in respons—cupones (= 12 cupones) international. To va custar minu por li Japaneses. SVEDIA Li circulare nr. 11 (april 1935) del Sved Occ. Federation informa nos que li annual reunion de ti Federation eveni li 14 april in Stockholm, sub li presidentie de sr. Dr. C. von Sydow. In li programma noi vide un exposé del secretario: Occidental in li enciclopedie. Durant li annu es previdet li discurses sequent: Dr. Blomé: Occidental, li natural lingue international Dr. Sjöstedt: Occidental, li lingue international Cand.Fil. Segerstahl: De Volaptük til Occidental — Sr. Segerstahl de Vindeln (extrem nord de Svedia) scri nos li 29.3.35: ...Yo have li grand joya ci in li ultim nord del terre constatar bon success in li labores por Occidental. Mult de mi eleves (Yo es instructor in un universitá populari) ha devenit fervent occidentalistes, anc ex—espistes. Noi anc have un litt club occidentalistic de Vindeln. Yo have mult pruvas, que Occidental es li max apt lingue anc por persones con solmen primari education. — Noi intente comensar correspondentie con coidealistes in li extrania, e yo ha recivet informationes pri eventual corespondentes in Francia e Tchecoslovakia (per A.P.I.S). Esque anc vu vole mediar un tal corespondentie con comensantes in vor land? Forsan un club, por corespondentie colectiv almen in li comensa. In li estive yo e altri coidealistic amicos intente scrir articules propagativ in jurnales de laboreros por poc a poc destructer li esperantistic domache. It es vermen necessi. Yo regreta omni yunes, quel anihila su témpor e su efforties in li esperantistic studias. Ili besona li occ. clave aurin al culturparoles. - Noi recivet li circulares nr. 9 (januar) e 10 (marte) del Svenska Occidental Förbundets. Informationes scrit in sved pri li Societé de garantes de Cosmoglotta e pri li organisation del propaganda in Svedia. — Li Sved Occ.—Federation havet su reunion annual sub presidentie de Dr. C.W. von Sydow li 14 april in Stockholm. Li Comité directiv (vide Cglta nr. 97) esset reelectet. On acceptet li proposit Suplement al Statutes secun li "Medlemsblad" nr. 8. Quam honorari membres esset electet sres Mag. Phil. A.Z. Ramstedt (Helsingfors) e Apotecario Alb. Haldin (Eskilstuna) — Li manuscrite del nov Sved—Occ. Vocabularium (un poc plu grand quam Deutsch-Occ.- W. de Gär) es bentost finit. Chef—redactor es Dr. B. Blomé — Inter li statalmen subventionat discurses pri Occ. on trova ti de sr. Blomé, Sjöstedt e Segerstähl. - In comensa de febr. sr. Berggren fat un discurs pri international paroles che un section del National-Templar-Orden in Stockholm. - Un discussion pri L.I. eveni in li jurnal Unga Tankar (Yun Pensas, organ por li juniores del IOGT—movement). Por Occ. til nu ha scrit sres A. Palmqvist e B. Blomé, — Un Stockholman coidealist ha just finit un traduction del Evangelie de Johannes. — Un ovre original (pri tecnica) es in preparation. — 20—22 april li Stockholman membres havet li plesura vider prof. de Wahl quam lor gast. Li unesim die on hat arangeat un reunion receptori, e li sam die sr. de Wahl receptet representantes del jurnales. Li sequent die omni grand Stockholman jurnales contenet articules con fotogrammas. Durant li linguistic conversationes con li membres local sr. de Wahl dat mult valoros explicationes, e omnes trovat que su prudent directives esset necessi e bonfundat. Con mersiositá li Stockholman coidealistes conserva li memorie de ti ínobliviabil dies del vigorosi e amabil mastro. -21- Annu I. Praha, li 1 april 1935. Numeró 3. Louis de Beaufront, autor de Ido, morit. In li sved jurnal CENTERBLADET, nro 2, februar 1935 noi trovat ti raporte, sin indication u e quande. Nor idistic coidealistes perdi in su person un ínfatigabil e entusiasmat laborero e li ductori spíritu de lor movement. Su nómine nequande va esser obliviat in li historie del lingue international. Ph. Esque ili ne comprende unaltru? In li grand politic evenimentes sovente bagatelles lude un rol important. Recentmen li jurnal "The Contemporary Review", descriente li consequenties del conventiones de London, fa atentiv in un interessant maniere a quelc tecnic impedimentes, queles fa desfacil li negociationes inter Francia e Anglia, tant important hodíe por mantener li pace. Li jurnal scri litteralmen, que it es un erra, opiner, que li discussiones inter li statmannes de divers landes sempre es objectiv e instructiv. In li present ocasion on ha dissipat - on di - precipue mult témpor. LI anglesi statmannes ne save li francés tam bon, por posser carer un dragoman, egalmen quam li statmannes francés, queles anc esset dependent de su interprete, quo causat, comprensibilmen, supression de mult diplomatic finesses e li negociation sufret pro to. It esset mem quasi un gay aventura, quande Laval leet in li assemblé del anglés delegates un textu, quel ne solmen il self ne comprendet, ma anc ne su anglés auditores, pro que su pronunciation esset mal. Noi cita ti ci lineas ex li jurnal "Hospodársky Rozhled", numeró 12 ex 1935 e adjunte: Omni ti desfacilitás vell desaparir, si on vell adopter Occidental. Ma li homanité es quasi ciec. IT prefere luctar con ínsuperabil desfacilitás, quam acceptar un solution simplic e facil. Nor deventie es, propagar Occidental tam zelosimen, quam possibil, pro que su adoption va liberar li homanité de mult simil embarasses e penas. Propagante Occidental, noi rendi un servicie al tot homanité. Occidental publicationes in un exposition in Praha. Ye ocasion del 85-esim anniversarie de nascentie de sr. president MASARYK li Public Biblioteca del Universitá in Praha arangeat in Klementinum un tre bell e interessant exposition del litteratura pri e de MASARYK. Inter li exposit publicationes on vide anc li brochura "Democratie e humanitá / selectet parties ex li ovre de MASARYK: Revolution mundan, traduction in Occ. de J. Podobsky / e li "Micri Chrestomathie". Li exposition dura til li 31 marte. BdO. OccPI / Occidental Presse Informatoria C.J. Podobsky va dismisser poligrafat concis noticies pri occidental movement al redactiones de tchec jurnales. Li prim tal noticie esset ja dismisset in februar; it esset publicat in divers jurnales / Spolupráce, Skola mestanská, Nymburské listy, Legionérská stráz etc. / Li secund noticie esset dismisset ye 20 marte. Noi peti omni coidealistes in extrania, informar nos pri omni important evenimentes in nor movement, por posser utilisar it in nor jurnales. Ples adressar vor informationes al adresse: Jaroslav Podobsky, Occidental Press Informatoria, Bakov n. Jiz., CSR. Occidental in jurnales. In consequentie del articul pri Occ. in Prager Abendblatt, c. Kolár recivet del jurnal "Der Handwerker" in C. Budejovice un demanda, liverar un articul informativ anc a ti gazette. It es comprensibil, que c. Kolér strax composit e misset un tal articul. rK. Li prospecte "Co je Occidental?" esset traductet in li slovec per nor c. Petr Kaderka in Bratislava. Noi expresse le nor calid mersí! Forsan it va esser possibil publicar it, un tal prospecte vell esser util al propaganda in Slovaka. Pd. Club Occidental in Praha intrat in li vive. Secun su statute, it posse developar su activitá sur li tot territoria de Bohemia. Con li present Occ.-Bulletin noi invia a omni coidealistes, habitant in Bohemia, un carte de adhesion e peti omnes, subtener li CLUB OCCIDENTAL per su adhesion. Plu mult membres adhere, plu fort on va esser financialmen e plu bon on va posser laborar por li diffusion de Occidental. Li subscrition membral es Kc 10.- annualmen, taxe de inscrition Kc 5.- un vez por sempre. Coidealistes, ti subscrition es micrissim, it fa solmen Kc -.83 per mensu! Noi crede, que chascun va posser adherer. Ples misser li subscritiones e li carte de adhesion al secretario-cassero Jos. Svec, Skroupove 2, Praha-VII. / postchec-conto 9.438. CLUB OCCIDENTAL in PRAHA. Qui desira corresponder con Svedia? Occidental Club in Vindeln, Svedia, desira intrar in corespondentie con Tchecoslovacos. In li club es reunit damas e seniores de divers etá e profession, queles desira exchangear pensas pri divers questiones. Coidealistes, ples scrir al adresse: Carl Segerstahl, Vindeln, Svedia. Ples indicar li temas, pri queles vu prefere coresponder! Avis a nor german coidealistes in Tchecoslovakia! Coidealist Rudo Kolár, li ductor del "Central Propaganda Buró por li german regiones in Tchecoslovakia" Nýrsko / Neuern / 10, besona adresses de omni german coidealistes por intrar in contacte con ili. rK. Corespondentes ples usar li cartes e covertes con propagatori textu in Occidental. Ples comendar che sr. J.A. Kajs, Brno XII., Wilsonova 11. Ex-esperantistes scri nos. In li ultim numeró de nor Occ.-Bulletin noi publicat tri anunciationes de nor esperantistes, queles esset capabil evocar nor tristesse pro li rigid e regretabil conservatisme. Hodie noi posse publicar quelc lineas ex lettres, queles noi recivet de ex-esperantistes e queles difere diametralmen del "oficial" mentalitá esperantistic. Sr. P.K. ex Bratislava scri: "Li lingue international Occidental pro su eufonic lapidaritá e pro su richesse de expression posse esser considerat sin hesitation quam equivalent a chascun lingue natural. Quandecunc yo contempla li admirabil facilitá de expression in Occidental, yo sempre trova li sam paroles de admiration por su bellitá e por su multilateral utilitá..." Un altri ex-esperantist, sr. K.Z. in P. scri: "...Solmen nu, quande yo conosse omni avantages de Occidental, yo vide, quam ínsuficent es Esperanto. Yo ne comprende, qualmen it es possibil, que alcunes ancor hodie prefere un lingue, quam Esperanto, quel in comparation con Occidental apari me nu ne solmen primitiv, ma mem naiv..." Esperanto in li muséo. In li jurnal Národní Listy del 21 februar 1935 noi leet con interesse, que on ha etablisset un Esperanto-section in li biblioteca del National Muséo. In fact, noi sempre accentua li caducitá de Esperanto, ma que on mette it *ja nu* in li muséo, pri to mem noi es un poc surprisat... Subventiones por Occ.-Bulletin / Cassa de propaganda D. Vyhnal, Praha: Kr 4.-; A.Bredler, Kojetin: Kc 5.-; P.Studenský: Kc 20.-. In summa / marte / Kc 29.-. Summa total til hodie: recivages Kc 347.80, expenses Kc 289.80. / Li contos del Occ. Bulletin es reviset mensualmen del revisores del Club Occidental in Praha / Noi mersía a omni nor coidealistes por li inviat subventiones. Noi va bon utilisar chascun heller! BdO. Rozmnozil: St. Fechtner, Praha-I, 195. - Vydavatel a odpovedný redaktor: Jos. Svec, Praha-VII., Skroupova 2. SVISSIA. - Desde li 1-im april apari li "Oficial Bulletin del SAPO". Li nr. 1 (april) e 2 (may) esset inviat a omni sviss interlinguistes. Li nr. 3 (junio-julí) va aparir li unesim semane de julí e li nr. 4 (august-septembre) circa li 1-im septembre. It es gratuit por li membres del SAPO. Por altri membres: Fr. 1.- sviss. Adm.: Occidental-Buró, Chapelle (Vaud) - Dr. Nidecker scri nos: Yer li "Europa-Zeitung" (Basel) publicat un articul in response de ti de Dr. Spielmann, ultim autune. Li autor del present response es Sr. E. Anderegge, idist, ma agreabilmen tolerant. Il mentiona Occidental. Li sol cose quel il reprocha a Occidental es li relativ povritá in elementes germanic anglosaxonic. Il continua e termina talmen: "Yo ne combatte in ínliberal maniere por un "unic" ínfallibil sistema, ma por li idé del international auxiliari lingue, por un logic, facilmen aplicabil medie de intercomprension por homes de divers nation e lingue. Ne me sembla important ca su nómine es Esperanto, Ido o Occidental, ma que lu max bon in ti respecte perveni al victorie e al aplication. Ne noi mundlinguistes de hodie es decisiv por li ultim victorie, ma li mult milles e milliones, qui sta ancor apart, ma unvez va esser ganiat al grand cose del cultural progresse". - Esque li ingeniero deve interessar se por Esperanto? De nor coidealist Wettstein, noi recivet du numerós del revúe "Schweizerische Technische Zeitschrift" contenent articules pri li supra-indicat tema. 1934, nr. 45 (8 nov.) contene un articul in favor de Esperanto quam lingue international por ingenieros, e 1935, nr. 10 (7 marte) aporta du replicas, li un signal E.J., li altri non-signat, ma quam noi aprende, scri de nor coidealist. In li unesim articul (E.J.) es interessant li constatation del motives, pro queles Esp-o trovat aprobation specialmen che li tecnicos: li tecnicos in general ne es specialistes de linguistica, e li facte que Esp-o es "constructet", es simpatic al "constructiv" tecnicos. Pos har constatat quam micri es li successe de E. comparat con li longore del témpore de propaganda (45 annus) e per radio e li linguafone metode, li relativ facilitá aprender un multitá de natural lingues, quo es desfavorabil por Esperanto, li critico mentiona Occidental: "Occidental representa un sorte de lingue del holding romanic, quo certmen es un avantage. Ma por esser profundmen aprendet, it postula un tam grand efortie quam li aprension de un natural romanic lingue, e li efectiv successe in ti casu deve esser íncomparabilmen grand. Tamen del vis-punctu metatecnic, li creation de un númere de tal lingues holding in Europa vell esser un certmen possibil e desirabil direction del evolution. Il judica un lingue de intercomprension quam un grand beneficie specialmen por li micri nationes, e il conclude con li paroles: "Quam confession a un super-comunitá, Esperanto es valoros e delectabil, ma quam foren lingue por li tecnico it certmen va sempre dever luder li rol de Aschenbrödel". Li duesim articul, ti de sr. Wettstein, *scrit tot in Occidental* es plu curt e plu significant. Il vole tornar li question del titul talmen: "Esque li ingeniero deve interessar se por un lingue international auxiliari?" Li scritor monstra li superioritá de Occidental, con su regulari derivation del non-deformat paroles de nor lingues vivent, per citation de tri verbes con lor derivates e indica li adresse de Chapelle por tis serchant information gratuit. Dr. H. Nidecker. LI ADMINISTRATION PETI PARDON a omni nor coidealistes queles inviat articules por Cgta-Inf., anc matricies (Buró de Occidental, Praha; Sved Occidental Federation, Stockholm; M.A. Fritzsche, Leipzig) pro que ili ne posse aparir in li present numeró. LI amasse de materie e li ínpossibilitá augmentar li númere de págines, pro li póndere, obligat nos ajornar al proxim numeró li insertion del dit contributiones. QUALMEN AUXILIAR NOR MOVEMENT? PER COMPRAR OCCIDENTAL-LITTERATURA! -22- Li duesim articul, ti de sr. Wettstein, *scrit tot in Occidental* es plu curt e plu significant. Il vole tornar li question del titul talmen: "Esque li ingeniero deve interessar se por un lingue international auxiliari?" Li scritor monstra li superioritá de Occidental, con su regulari derivation del non-deformat paroles de nor lingues vivent, per citation de tri verbes con lor derivates e indica li adresse de Chapelle por tis serchant information gratuit. Dr. H. Nidecker. LI ADMINISTRATION PETI PARDON a omni nor coidealistes queles inviat articules por Cgta-Inf., anc matricies (Buró de Occidental, Praha; Sved Occidental Federation, Stockholm; M.A. Fritzsche, Leipzig) pro que ili ne posse aparir in li present numeró. LI amasse de materie e li ínpossibilitá augmentar li númere de págines, pro li póndere, obligat nos ajornar al proxim numeró li insertion del dit contributiones. QUALMEN AUXILIAR NOR MOVEMENT? PER COMPRAR OCCIDENTAL-LITTERATURA! -22- GERMAN OCCIDENTAL FEDERATION (Adr.: J. Quensel, Günthersleben ü/Gotha ---) Responses pri questiones de organisation. I (1) Omni comensa es micri! - Coidealistes german, li unesim nr. de Cgta-Inf. ha advertit vos pri li nov arangeament del CORESPONDENTIE. It sta demonstrat que ye li hodial grandore (o micritá) e li situation de nor movement e de lor adeptes, ti ultim proposition de corespondentie es un cert medie del necessi PRACTICA DE OCCIDENTAL e in ultra del viv coherentie inter li coidealistes. Ínutil desirar alquicos "grand" quo ne es realisabil e poy pro ti íncontestabil facte refusar in tot omni micri labores. Chascun coidealiste posse e deve haver li afirmation que li alt scopes ne es negat, in contrarie, ili ja sta plenmen fixat desde du annus! Ma ili suposi ne solmen plu mult, ma anc tre activ coidealistes (Quande on parla pri un institution, regularimen on questiona: quant membres? quales lor interprenses? qual lor activitá? etc. Chascun va acter self talmen!) (2) On deve comensar con ti activitá: IN PRIM IT ES NECESSI QUE OMNIS *PRACTICA* OCCIDENTAL! Chascun posse, ya deve contribuer a su parte secun li tendentie de su passiones. Vu es passionat pri questiones linguistic o interlinguistic - vu altri pri tales de arte - e vu pri coses specialmen scientific - o anc pri economie, stenografie, pri tecnica, etc., etc. It existe por omnes li unic postulation: Plis scrir (curt!) articules pri ti vor passion, e to in OCCIDENTAL (naturalmen it posse esser tam micri o in contrari tam grand quam VU desira). Resulta de to advere "multicolori" lettres, ma tam interessant quam variat. (3) CHASCUN DEVE COOPERAR! Por haver ti bell innovation ne solmen sur li paper noi obliga chascun coidealist qui vole esser positiv membre del German Occidental Federation, *scrir* in chascun trimestre quelc lineas in Occ., poc o mult: tema secun su alternative. Li essayes posse circular inter tis qui desira it (ples ne obliviar decider pri to). Pro que timides crede que ili ne ja suficentmen mastrisa Occidental - a ili yo da ti consilie: excise ex un gazette o simil un image jocos, curios, artistic, instructiv, etc. - ye omni casu interessant. Nu vu adjunte per Occidental, si ne vor propri reflexiones, in altri casu li traduction del textu apartenent a ti image. Never, vu neplu vole dir que to es tro demandar?? - Ergo, prende li cisette, li crayon, un revúe, un foliette; to omnicos quam in li libres de cocine..., yes; ma yo vide ya, vu comensa... Ultim termine por vor unesim missage es li 15 august (ho-annu!) II. Qui vole partiprender a un campania propagatori per li presse durant li autune? It es necessi ja nu preparar ordinarimen ti passu. III. Ples contribuer vor quote annual, RM 2.50, bentost. Esque vu posse dar un subvention extraordinari? (Postchec-conto: 259 81, Erfurt) IV. Omni patres qui have filies in li apt etá ne neglige interessar les temporan por nor excellent Occidental; ili self aquisite bon conversation e li infantes aprende alquicos quo ili mastrisa in curt témpore per quo ea infortiat lor self-conscientie, important cose por lor bon evolution. Cordial salutes, anc a nor amicos del extrania. J. Quensel. ----- CONFERENTIE E. de WAHL - O. JESPERSEN. Durant may, li du conosset interlinguistes conferet durant un semane pri li question del lingue international. Li resultates de lor investigationes va esser publicat in un brochura quel va esser inviat quam suplement gratuit a Cosmoglotta. PEDAGOGIC REVÚE INTERNATIONAL Ci noi mersia calidmen li coidealistes quel aprobat li project editer un PEDAGOGIC REVÚE INTERNATIONAL, inter altris sres Poujet, Quensel, Björkman, Nordlund, Podobsky, etc. e anc por lor interessant suggestiones. Pro il grand amasse de articules e informationes, it es ínpossibil adjunter li intentet págines pedagogic in li present numeró de Cgta-Inf. Noi peti li coidealistes quel inviat nos articules pedagogic, pardonar nos por li ne aparition de ili. -23-